Barney's Talent Show
Barney's Talent Show is a Barney Home Video that was released in January 30, 2002. Plot Barney and the kids put on a talent show, with a big one performing a number of songs with others or solo, and some of the kids getting their moment in the spotlight as well even though Stephen has stage fright by himself. Plenty of great costumes and sets, with songs ranging from "Alouette" to a "Wild West Medley." Even heavier than usual in its music content, this Barney video will delight kids who like to sing along. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Shawn (John David Bennett) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Ashley (Marie Chandler) *Alissa (Monet Chandler) *Dorothy the Dinosaur (Voice: Kate Alexander, Costume: Tiffany Smith) *Wags the Dog (Voice: Mic Conway, Costume: Rebecca Muirhead) *Henry the Octopus. (Voice: Jeff Fatt, Costume: Stacey Garratt) *Shirley Shawn the Unicorn (Voice: Emma Watkins, Costume: Lucy Wiggan) *Captain Feathersword (Lachlan Gillespie) *Fairy Clare (Clare Field) *Fairy Larissa (Emma Watkins) *Officer Beaples (Caterina Mete) *The Announcer (Voice: Tim Dever) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Sarasponda # Puttin' On a Show # Puttin' On a Show (Reprise) # The More We Share Together (Tune: The More We Get Together) # Wild West Medley (Get Along Little Doggies/Home on the Range/Buffalo Gals) # Alouette # Blue Danube Waltz # Down By the Bay # A Frog Went A-Wooing Go # Mexican Hat Dance (La Raspa) # Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay # Happy Dancin' # We've Got Shoes # Puttin' On a Show (Finale) # I Love You Trivia *This is the last appearance of the 1993-1996 Barney's happy dancing shoes. The current ones would later first appeared in On Again, Off Again. *During the I Love You song, Barney and the kids singing both verses of the song, rather than Barney sung one verse by himself. *Although this video was released in 1996, the video was produced in 1995. *This is the first time Stephen is a main character, as well as this was his first home video. *This video marked the only time Ashley and Alissa appeared with Jason and Min. *This video also marked the very only time Stephen and Shawn appeared together. *This was the first home video since Barney Goes to School not to have BJ or Baby Bop. *This is the only home video that uses the regular Season 3 intro. *Stephen would later appear with Min and Jason again in the 10th anniversary special Sing and Dance with Barney. *This is the only home video that features the Barney Home Video logo in low pitch. *Jason wears the same red shirt in Shawn and the Beanstalk. *This video contains a trailer for Kids For Character. *The song: "Min's Flapper Song" is heard an underscore. *This is the first video to use the Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo. *Previews for this video appeared in Barney's Fun & Games, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, Once Upon a Time, Barney's Sense-Sational Day, Wait with Me, Clean with Me and Barney's Musical Scrapbook. *Shawn wears the same clothes in [[ Gallery (debut).jpg|Original Release (1996) Final.jpg|First Rerelease (2000) Imagen 014.jpg|Spanish Release (1997) Talent Show UK.jpg|UK Version Category:1996